Míster Mentira Perfecta
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: El señor de las falsedades, la mujer con más caras que un tetraedro y el oro más reluciente del mundo. Veamos que tal te sienta la vista panorámica des del piso 39. Un caso extraordinario de alguien que quiere eclipsar todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora. La mentira definitiva. AU Shizaya. one-shot. Enjoy!


_Hello~ De vuelta a Durararara! Aqui yo, con mis yo's historias. Os traigo otra de mi set, otro **one-shot shonen-ai Shizaya**. Tiene lime. (¿Advertencia?. Ya deberían saber como las gasto yo:) ) Esta vez es Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure, Drama._

 _Con los personajes: Shizuo: el rubio bar-tender impulsivo y de poca paciencia, tiene un caso que resolver. Veamos como lo desenreda._

 _Izaya: como siempre está metido en lios, pero esta vez pone por testigo a más de 400 personas._

 _Esto está escrito desde lo que sabe Shizuo, hay cosas que no sabemos porque son de Izaya. Esto es lo que conocemos, vosotros mirad a Izaya y contádme que quería hacer realmente._

 _Namie, Tom y Vorona son testigos de esta obra de arte,de quién trata de eclipsar todo lo que ha hecho hasta hora._

 _ **Mr. Mentira Perfecta escrito por mi Ka_gura Uzumaki** _

_LET'S DO THIS._

* * *

Mr. Mentira Perfecta

-Afirmativo sempai, eso sí es extraño-la señorita peli rubia alterna miradas entre su rubio sempai y la mujer morena que está sentada justo en frente de ellos, la cual les había pedido ayuda de inmediato. Yagiri Namie, sin que nadie supiera, se había hecho con el teléfono móvil de Shizuo y lo había llamado dos horas antes exposando una reunión de urgencia por un extraordinario caso. ¿Y porque Shizuo? Porque esto estaba relacionado con una persona en especial que sacaba al rubio de las casillas.

En medio de la exposición, el rubio bar tender corta su frase e introduce un caso similar que deja a ambas mujeres boquiabiertas. A Shizuo le ha sucedido lo mismo.

 _-Estaba trabajando en medio de todo eso que os dije, ese Akabayashi de la familia mafiosa me había pedido que siguiera a ese par de sujetos, yo traté ese tema como una misión, claro. Y como en todas las misiones llevo fotos en un bolsillo interior de mi chaleco, de mis objetivos para darles caza sin fallos._

 _Perseguía a un sujeto que corría y en medio de la carrera saqué su foto y como no miraba al frente atropelle a dos chicas. Paré en seco y acudí en su ayuda, no parecían heridas, solo, estaban sorprendidas, sus mejillas arremolinadas, sus rostros expedían felicidad por todos los poros, creía que les había dado demasiado fuerte… Hice ademán de irme ya que aún tenía al tipo localizado y ya recordaba su jeta, cuando una de ellas tiró de mi camisa, me doy la vuelta para ver qué pasaba, y ella me dijo:_

 _-Disculpe señor rubio, lleva fotos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta verdad- yo solo boté humo analizando hacia donde quería ir, al final solo asentí.- ¿Me las deja ver?- metí la mano y las saqué todas, se las di en forma de abanico. La segunda chica apareció tras ella y prácticamente arranco una de ella de las manos de la otra y empezó a gritar, a dar vueltas y a besar la fotografía. Por un momento pensé que debían gustarle los mafiosos con sus aires de malos y matones, pero…_

 _-¡Serás!- gruñó la de las fotos, se dirigió a mí de nuevo- ¿no tiene más fotos de Orihara Izaya, solo trae una?- supe que el fuego de mi cigarrillo se había esfumado. Allí llevaba las fotos de las personas que tenía que matar, a la pulga incluida, pero. ¿Porque?_

 _-Ah~ es tan apuesto… Esta foto me ayudara a dormir mejor por las noches… Sin el yo no vivo- decía la chica que tenía en poder la única foto de la pulga que yo traía._

 _-¡Quiero más!- el fajo de fotos volvió a mis manos. Se dirigió a la otra que celebraba su nueva adquisidor exageradamente. –Bueno…- la chica la miró atenta- al menos a mí me besó, a ti, NO- y se lanzaron a una pelea a muerte para ver quien arrancaba la cabeza antes a la otra. Ambas se peleaban por Orihara Izaya._

-Extraño- esta vez comenta Namie disolviendo azúcar en el segundo café que había pedido.

-Parece un Mr. Right- comenta Vorona con la mirada perdida en la imagen del cristal, el interior y el exterior del local.

-¿Un qué?- inquieren los restantes dejando los vasos en la mesa de un golpe con sincronía perfecta.

-Afirmativo- dice la rusa- un míster perfecto, lo que buscan todas las mujeres. – ¡Crash!- una vajilla dispareja hará juego en ese restaurante.

-Ahora tengo más razones para matarlo- gruñe el Hewajima mientras el camarero recoge los vidrios y rellena otro vaso.

-Según lo que ha contado Namie-san…- Shizuo comenta que en el relato de la Yagiri se había perdido en el momento de la ducha, un estruendo de platos rotos había cortado su relato.

-Ya saben- dice la morena- Os he llamado porque me escucharais y a parte de lo del caso de mis diamantes, que no tenía, bajo mi almohada, voy a ir más a fondo en esto.

 _-Llegaba yo de los grandes almacenes de mi familia luego de buscar en un mueble que pertenecía a mi padre con unas investigaciones valiosas, unas que no podían ver la luz, después de dejarlo todo patas arriba y pasar prácticamente toda la tarde moviendo mierda, regrese a casa hecha polvo._

 _No tenía alma de abrir la puerta, así que toqué al telefonillo, Izaya contestó con el usual "código":_

 _-Residencia Yagiri-Orihara… Quien es~- yo solo suspire, mis fuerzas flaquearon y quede apoyada a la puerta._

 _-Soy yo, ábreme- su contesta fue inmediata._

 _-Pareces cansada amor, ahora bajo por ti- y oí como colgada. Tuve tiempo para pensar que era eso de "mi amor" hasta que lo vi aparecer por la puerta. Me subió en sus brazos en plan nupcial y subimos al ascensor así. Aun conmigo abrió la puerta y me dejo suavemente en el sofá, se fue por donde había venido y cerró la puerta._

 _-Un día duro, ¿eh Namie?- se acercó hacia mí y apoyo sus ante brazos en el reposo del sofá. Me miraba desde allí con una sonrisa ligera._

 _-Buff- deje caer mi bolso al suelo que se abrió y cayó todo el monto de papeles polvorientos._

 _-Yo lo guardo- dijo Izaya- tu quédate aquí, y no te muevas ¿vale?- se llevó mi bolso y pude ver como lo organizaba todo en los cajones de su estantería, que mejor lugar que en casa de Izaya para acumular secretos._

 _Me quede semi traspuesta hasta que noté unos brazos al alrededor de mi espalda. Volvía a estar en los brazos de Izaya que se me llevaba pasillo abajo. Prendió la luz de su habitación y me sentó en su gran y blanda cama. Abrió el armario y saco un par de prendas anchas y cómodas, que puso en mis manos._

 _Salió y volvió a entrar dos veces más hasta anunciarme:_

 _-El baño está listo, querida- se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado. –Tomate tu tiempo, relájate y ya que estas puedes dormir aquí.- Desvió la mirada y la paso por toda la habitación- esta es la más segura de la casa.-se puso de pie y me miro de frente, me tomó por la barbilla y besó mi frente._

 _-Que descanses- dijo mientras se marchaba, en el marco de la puerta de paró de pie, vi sus ojos en la oscuridad, su mirada era extraña y no me daba la sensación de siempre. –Yo estaré en el salón trabajando.- ajustó la puerta y descendió el pasillo hasta que no le pude oír más._

 _A la mañana siguiente me despertó con caricias en mi pelo, me guio hasta el salón donde había hecho el desayuno y él no comió hasta que le di la opinión:_

 _-¿Entonces qué te parece?- me preguntó mientras yo dubitativa decidía si tomar el tenedor o no, eran creps con chocolate y nata. Lucían deliciosos. Finalmente los probé y me sorprendí._

 _-Está muy bueno- dije con la boca llena y los morros, él agarró la servilleta y me limpió los labios._

 _-¡Gracias!- sonrió y se abalanzo hacia su desayuno que doblaba el tamaño del mío._

-Afirmativo, un don perfecto.- Vorona asiente con energía.- te ha tratado como una princesa… quisiera…- la chica rubia juega con la cucharita de su café entre sus finos dedos. Al devolver la vista a su sempai ve una cara de desconcierto/sospecha.

-¿Que sucede Shizuo?- el rubio regresa de su mente.

-No caigas en sus trampas de principito pulgoso.- da una advertencia antes de ir a la barra y pagar por él y las dos señoritas. Él es un caballero aunque no lo quisiera, siempre termina invitando a cualquiera que el acompañe.

-¿Que va a hacer sempai?-Vorona le sigue mientras el rubio se aleja a grades pasos.

-Voy a frenar esta locura…- enciende un cigarrillo tratando de relajarse, una corriente de aire les sacude a los dos, y el olor del destino arrastra al rubio con fuerza, aplasta el cigarrillo y enfila la calle principal arriba esperando por su víctima.

-Slon- el mencionado en cuestión no esperaba la llamada de la mujer, solo pronuncia un flojo si- Quiero que recopiles información de todos los medios posibles y adquieras información acerca de los hábitos de Orihara Izaya, aunque se crea un dios, todo el mundo comete un ciclo. Vamos a pillarlo allí- dicho eso le cuelga a Slon que cierra la pestaña de la diversión en su portátil y abre la nueva de ¿trabajo?

En el centre hay una gran masa de gente reunida a uno de los lado de la calle. Shizuo aparta la gente a la fuerza abriéndose paso.

-¡Oh por favor Orihara-san déjame ser tu novia!- una frase al unísono con voz de mujer que ensordece al rubio recién llegado. Y por fin ve a Izaya entre las damas siendo arrastrado y aplastado por ellas y sus abundantes pechos, el solo sonríe picaron y trata de seguir su camino.

-Venga chicas, chicas…- Las mujeres se apartan para verle caminar, la siguen en unión desde atrás.

Los ojos de Shizuo deben de mentirle.

Una gran limusina negra aparca justo delante del Orihara, que, de pie y con las manos en los bolsillos contempla por unos segundos. Luego da unos pasos, agarra la manecilla de la puerta trasera y la abre.

De ese pequeño espacio emergen dos piernas, una cola de vestido, unos delgados brazos seguido de una cintura de vista y un cabello avellana. Una hermosa mujer que toma la mano tendida por esa pulga.

Las manos enguantadas de la dama viajan al cuello del segundo hombre más conocido de Ikebukuro, las del mismo viajan a la cintura tan estrecha y cierran un espacio entre ellos con un beso, casto pero sigue siendo un beso.

-Así que un don perfecto, que caza a las mujeres forradas desamparadas y las hace suyas…. Sigue siendo de lo peor. –El bar tender se retira de la escena y deja que todos esos fans se derritan de celos ante esa visión. –No sé cómo mierda ha llegado a esto, pero sigo queriendo matarlo.

* * *

-¡Has oído las noticas Shizuo! ¡Celty y yo nos hemos sorprendido tanto que nos hemos caído de la cama!- el bar tender solo atina a decir que no le dé detalles. La noticia mencionada por el Kishitani es claramente la bomba de la pulga que sale con esa mujer ricachona. Y la conversión del hombre más odiado de Ikebukuro al más amado y deseado por todos los habitantes de la misma ciudad. Exactamente los mismos.

-Dejémoslo vivir en paz- dice el Hewajima antes de colgar el teléfono, no por nada se había pasado la tarde durmiendo; para olvidarse del asunto. No se sentía como con todo eso rondando cerca de él, era algo bastante cercano.

Ver a Izaya con esa mujer que desconocía, y todo ese que habían contado por la televisión, radio e internet. ¿En verdad la quería tanto que había anunciado una fiesta para celebrar su compromiso? ¿La amaba en tan poco tiempo?

-Tengo que afeitarme- se dirige a su pequeño baño nada lujoso comparado con la vida que ahora tomará esa pulga. El espejo le devuelve su propia imagen, la de la soledad, esa de antes.

La puerta chirria y vira de golpe. Un pequeño gato negro se ha colado y ahora maúlla cerca de sus pies, camina con gracia y se restrena en su pierna. Con cuidad lo toma y lo deja sobre el mármol, al lado del lavamanos. No ha herido un gatito, él siente que es un gato herido.

-¿Tú también te sientes solo?- le pregunta al pequeño animal que solo juego con su propio reflejo. Esa frase se le antoja rara, distantes. Alguien ya la debería haber dicho antes.

-¿Que me pasa?- que desalentador piensa mientras ve su raíces oscuras que deberían estar rubias aun. Oscuro.

-Shizu-chan, la vida está hecha de mentiras- se ríe su propio yo, con el pelo negro y los ojos rasgados rojos, como un gato al que solo le queda una de las siete oración de su vida.

Decide terminar de arreglarse y promete no volver a escuchar tanto "Izaya" por tanto tiempo seguido, por todas partes.

Al colocarse la corbata y arreglarse el chaleco llaman a su puerta. Tom-san ya debe estar listo para levarlo, no sabe dónde.

-¿Cómo vas Shizuo?- su jefe le saluda con su usual sonrisa mientras señala el coche con el pulgar. –He tenido suerte de que estuvieras disponible y no persiguiendo a cualquier rata… ¿Le diste caza?- el rubio niega con la cabeza.

-Pero, sí se casa…- Tom enciende un cigarrillo y se lo da, lentamente absorbe todo el humo y lo saca con lentitud.

-Todo esto ha sido un escándalo, ¡pero es bueno para nosotros!- por un momento Shizuo deja de respirar mirando a Tom, le interroga. –Tenemos trabajo, en esa fiesta- Shizuo destreza el cigarrillo entre sus dedos, lo convierte en polvo. –Ya sé, ya sé- mira a su "pequeño" rubio y su "carita" de enfado. –Debemos proteger a todos esos ricos. –Shizuo accede a la misión, si son ricos soltaran mucha pasta.

-Alguien amenazó a la señorita con matarla si se comprometía con alguien, ella lo juró y por eso no tenía relaciones con ningún hombre, hasta que salió Orihara Izaya. ¡Este tío siempre nos mete en líos!

-Vámonos ya- presiona Shizuo subiendo al coche y haciendo tronar la puerta al cerrarla, Tom-san reza por pasar la ITV del coche el mes siguiente, y… sobrevivir la noche.

* * *

-¡Que lujo!- les dan la bienvenida cuatro hectáreas de jardines verdes con enromes fuentes de agua con colores azulados. Una enrome arcada de mármol negro antes de llegar al camino que lleva al gran hotel/mansión de toda esa familia. Un camino de 6 metros de ancho de piedra maciza y unos enormes portones de madera custodiados por dos hombres armario.

-Shizuo-san, Tom-san- se les es entregada una tarjeta ID para identificarlos entre los 400 invitados del lugar.

El interior deja el exterior en lo austero. La sala es enrome, llena de mesas y gente con lujosas galas, música de ambiente baja, los suelos alfombrados y unas escaleras de caracol que llevan al piso de arriba. A casa lado de la sala unos pasillos casi camuflados que llevaban a las otras alas del hotel.

-Bien Shizuo, aquí nos separamos- Tom-san lo coge por la muñeca y le da un auricular. –Esto es para el contacto, no podemos utilizar móviles por lo de las bombas de los terroristas, te podrían confundir perfectamente con uno.-A Shizuo le tiembla la ceja.

-De acuerdo, yo voy al interior del hotel- Tom-san asiente.

-En el hall te darán todas las llaves del hotel, de todas las estancias para revisarlo todo, y si por un caso encuentras la bomba, si esta suelta o en una maleta lánzala lejos, si no me llamas de inmediato.

-Sí señor.

-Por ultimo Shizuo, relájate, esta noche será la bomba- y Tom-san desaparece entre la multitud.

Shizuo solo en los anchos y laberinticos pasillos del hotel. Al final de cada uno hay un ascensor dorado que se mueve con pesos triangulares con los cantos redondeados. Y allí frente a uno ve a alguien que tiene problemas para ponerlo en marcha. Se acerca y toca el hombre de la señorita que emite un ruido de sorpresa. Y resulta ser la próxima esposa de la pulga.

-Disculpe, le puedo ayudar- suspira derrotada y accede.

-Mi llave, el lector no lee el código- Shizuo toma la tarjeta de sus manos que resultan ser finísimas. Prueba un par de veces pero nada sucede.

-Espere aquí, voy a buscar el técnico u otra tarjeta de recambio.- la señorita se recarga en la pared elegantemente. –Shizuo pasa su tarjeta por el lector de la habitación de servicio pero la niega. Salta un contador de intentos.

-Mierda- dice y trata otra vez. –Un intento- emite la maquinita. El rubio cultivando paciencia regresa donde la señorita.

-La mía la niega- le explica y la mujer toma la de Shizuo, el lector del ascensor la repudia y salta la alarma silenciosa, ambos se quedan estáticos y asustados por un segundo. La alarma deja de parpadear al legar dos vigilantes del piso de abajo.

-Disculpen, que ocurre- dice uno de ellos hablando con ambos a la vez. El otro toma las tareas y la pasa por un detector. Ambas tarjetas son cortadas por la mitad con unas tijeras.

-Las tarjetas…- dice la mujer.

-Están estropeadas- dice el técnico guardando el cachivache en una bolsa negra tras su espalda.

-Acompáñenos a la sala de dónde venimos, la sala de vigilancia, y les haremos unas provisionales.

Sala de Vigilancia 2

Uno de los técnicos usa el teclado y cambia de la cámara 200 a la 300. Hay demasiadas.

-Siéntense aquí- se les ofrece dos sillas rojas metálicas. El técnico les pide el número de identificación que tenían y los nombres enteros. Las tarjetas con bandas metálicas están en marcha.

-Señorita, donde iba usted- le pregunta Shizuo a la próxima esposa de Izaya, ella vuelve la atención de la maquina grabadora de códigos al rubio.

-Al piso 23, a mi habitación, allí tengo el vestido para la cena. Lo deje ahí porque todo empieza en una hora más o menos.-Shizuo quiere preguntar dónde está Izaya pero se echa atrás.

-Shizuo-san la suya.- al parecer la de la señorita tomaría más porque tiene más códigos y accesos, al ser la anfitriona. –Ya puede irse, nosotros custodiaremos a la señorita hasta sus aposentos. Y le echan de la sala.

Shizuo vuelve a probar y esta vez el ascensor se abre para él. Sube varios pisos y da una larga ruta, comprueba todos los cuatros y entre las cosas personarles de todo el mundo.

A partir del piso 30, las alfombras pasan a un dorado que refleja la luz del sol del atardecer.

Se para un segundo a mirar por la ventana, el cielo rojizo que indica el final de un día, y para el de un tipo de vida. Esta tranquilo, relajado hasta que oye unas risas.

Avanza hasta su dirección y pude ver el peso del ascensor rodar. Las puertas se abren y dejan ver a un hombre y una mujer "bailando" al otro lado. Él de manos largas toquetea, ella le pega en las manos, aun de espaldas pica al piso de abajo y el ascensor se lleva al hombre.

La mujer con un vestido gris azulado hasta los pies, y un chal del mismo color caído por los hombros contonea las caderas y mece la larga melena avellana. Un momento...

-Que memo…- la voz de la mujer resuena entre las paredes del supuesto pasillo desierto. Shizuo se esconde entre las cortinas cuando la mujer pasa por delante de esa ventana, con paso desenfrenado, matador y unas llaves girando en uno de sus dedos.

-Parece la señorita- piensa para el Shizuo pero sabe que la ha dejado al piso de abajo y no podría estar aquí, pero…. El ascensor si subía. Es ella. Con un hombre… otro distinto a Izaya, Izaya era Taurus con unos cuernos grandes y llamativos, y además, de verdad. Solo podía sonreír socarrón, porque han taimado a la pulga.

Decide seguir a la señorita que cruza los pasillos a gran velocidad. Al llegar al ascensor, ella levanta un panel oculto en el lado del ascensor. Al introducir las llaves en la pantalla sale un número 39, piso que no había en ese edifico, en teoría solo son 38.

Ella entra y se arregla el pelo en el espejo. Se sonríe a sí misma, una sonrisa torcida y retorcida.

Shizuo cae en la cuenta.

-La vida está hecha de mentiras. Y ahí está el terrorista. –No duda y se lanza a las puertas del ascensor, abre las puertas a la fuerza y se cuela dentro. Pega un puñetazo al botón de frenado y los atrapa a ambos.

-Ehm…- los ojos de la mujer se han abierto en demasía.- ¿Qué hace?- facciones delicadas y voz dulce de mujer. La sensación de antes ha desaparecido, justo como había contado Namie, se transformaba, y no se dejaría engañar.

-Te quedaras aquí hasta que yo lo diga- corta secamente mientras repasa la persona retenida con la mirada. Se fija que tiene pecho y, por lo que sabe, Izaya es hombre 100%. ¿Y si se ha equivocado?

-¿Quien se cree que es?- ella le empuja y alarga el brazo para tocar el botón de liberación pero su brazo es atrapado por una gran presión, solo escapa un quejido de dolor de la bella dama. – ¡Déjeme ir!- dice ella golpeándole el brazo tratando de hacerle daño, sin éxito. Él la agarra por la muñeca.

-No te muevas o te la parto- la amenaza y ella lo mira a los ojos, esos ojos de monstruo, como lo llama el mismo Izaya.

-¿Porque haces eso?- sigue con la identidad de mujer fingida, piensa Shizuo. Tendría que corroborar su verdadera identidad. Aun agarrada por el brazo y la muñeca, la atrapa entre el panel de botones y él, cortándole toda vía de escape. Si fuera Izaya sabría salir de ahí seguro.

-¿Porque?- en el rostro de la mujer hay angustia y miedo, y pequeñas lagrimas cristalinas en la base de sus ojos. – ¿Porque?- repite una vez más con la voz más rota. Shizuo finalmente la libera, rendido.

Esperando que esa chica corra a pulsar el botón de liberación, cierra los ojos. Pero no hay ningún ruido.

Cuando los abre la mujer sigue mirándole, le mira los ojos. Ojos caoba.

-¿Por qué debe ser así?- Shizuo desconoce la respuesta de esa pregunta y la mujer posa las dos manos en el pecho del más alto. –Dime, ¿qué es para ti la vida?- Shizuo solo observa como las manos de la mujer ascienden hasta llegar a su nuca, y como sus propias manos descienden a la cintura de esa persona.

La distancia se cierra sin que se dé cuenta y el botón de liberación es pulsado por su propia espalda, es él el que ahora esa contra la pared.

La mano de la mujer pasa rozando su oreja y pulsa el piso 38, quita las llaves del cerrojo interior que daban acceso al piso secreto. Se separa de Shizuo y le da las llaves.

-Adiós, buen hombre- el ascensor llega al destino y la mujer se baja. A unos metros de él se gira y le dedica unas palabras. –La vida está hecha de mentiras.- y se pierde en los largos corredores.

* * *

-Y para finalizar nuestra fiesta, ¡el baile de parejas!- todos los invitados levantas de sus lugares correspondientes y se reúnen en parejas.

Shizuo al lado de la mesa, al lado de la pareja de anfitriones que hablan entre ellos. Ha estado evitando mirar a Izaya y por eso ha estado observado a la señorita.

Al ver que Izaya prefiere engullir tapas en vez de bailar, él mismo invita a la señorita a bailar.

En medio de la pista trae su atención al rostro de ella. Las facciones delicadas y los ojos grandes y caoba.

Hay muchísimas posibilidades que fuera ella, y que se hubiera confundido y hubiera hecho aquello.

-¿Cómo está yendo la noche señorita?- ella se sonroja y desvía la mirada, avergonzada, puede que eso sea por lo de antes.

-Muy bien, gracias- agradece ella mientras se mece con él, y el pelo también. El tono de voz de la mujer, es distinto al del ascensor, puede que sea por la música, aunque no esté muy alta.

El baile finaliza y unos focos se encienden alrededor de la señorita y del anfitrión que se levanta con una sonrisa, va hacia su chica y la saca de los brazos de Shizuo para atraerla a los suyos.

-Gracias- dice Izaya al pasar por delante de Shizuo y se pierde con su pareja donde los habían llamado. Rodeados de la gente más influenciada y rica para recibir el visto bueno.

En el bolsillo de Shizuo vibra su detector de seguridad. Al leerlo en la oscuridad brillan las letras 39 en azul. Acceso denegado y la alarma silenciosa en alerta.

Deja la sala de baile y se abalanza hacia el ascensor. Usa las llaves para acceder al piso 39.

-Juraría que me las ha devuelto a mí- mira las llaves que le había dado esa mujer en ese momento. Las puertas se abren y todo el pasillo esta bañado en luz roja, ve pasar los de seguridad correr con un equipo anti disturbios. Él toma la dirección contraria.

Topa con las puertas de doradas que dan a una habitación acorazada, abiertas. Las empuja y encuentra la sala vacía. Pisa el suelo, algo cruje. Dos pitidos y se prende una luz amarilla pequeña.

Acaba de activar una bomba.

Se arrodilla para observarla detalladamente. Una bomba pegada a la larga moqueta del suelo, preparada para usarla como arma de fuego. La bomba está sujeta con joyas caras.

-Tom-san-

-Shizuo, bien que me llamas. En el piso de abajo también ha saltado la alarma, párala antes de que llegue al salón de baile y estropee la fiesta.

-¿Tom-san estas cerca de los invitados?

-¿Sí porque?

-Mira todas las mujeres… Concretamente sus joyas- Tom-san localiza a las féminas que bailan en la pista con sus respectivas parejas. Y se percata de algo.

-¡A todas les faltan las joyas!- ninguna de ellas llevaba joyas.

-Se les ha robado alguien- Tom-san admite que eso es lo más probable.

-Pero tantas joyas, un hombre no puede llevarlas todas sin que se note…- añade Tom contrariado.

-A no ser que quine las lleve no sea un hombre, o no lo parezca

-¿Cómo?

-Le dejo, voy a perseguirla…- el micro de Shizuo emite rugido por la interferencia de la bomba. Decide apartarse. El sujeto no debería estar lejos, eso es reciente.

Cruza corriendo el pasillo y abre la puerta de las escaleras de seguridad, si había bajado por el ascensor le pillaría en uno de los pisos de abajo.

-¡Shizuo, Shizuo!- Tom-san lo vuelve a llamar. –Tengo la señorita aquí conmigo.

-¡Pásamela!- grita Shizuo y Tom prácticamente salta sobre la mujer y le pone rápido el auricular.

-¿Shizuo-san?- la mujer quiere comprobar que sigue el rubio en línea.

-Señorita, ¿dónde está Izaya?- La señorita tarda menos de cuatro segundos.

-Ha ido al baño- dice. Shizuo chasquea la lengua con fuerza.

Se topa que el piso de abajo hay una alfombra en llamas y debajo de un doblón un pendiente de lagrima rojo.

-¿Usted lleva los dos pendientes?

-Si- dice ella tocándolos ambos.

-Tengo prisa adiós- y se corta la comunicación. La señorita se devuelve el auricular a Tom

-¿Tom-san que pasa?- Tom duda en responder pero cede.

-Ya sabemos quién es el terrorista- la mujer ahoga una exclamación.

-¡Atrápenlo deprisa!- dice mientras trata de sacar el móvil, Tom se lo arrebata.

-Esto nos puede hacer volar por los aire- le cuenta mientras lo pone a buen recaudo.

-¿Volar quién?- aparece Izaya por detrás de ellos dos sorprendiendo a Tom en cantidad, pero… ¿quién se supone que estas persiguiendo Shizuo?

Shizuo persigue al alguien por el pasillo y sabe que cada vez se acerca más. En un momento encuentra unos zapatos de tacón tirados medio corriendo.

En la esquina, gravado en la pared blanca, unos arañazos de quien pilla una curva cerrada con una gran bolsa en mano.

Y al final alguien tratando que la puerta del ascensor le lea la tarjeta, pero esas bandas metálicas si las guardas cerca de otros metales pierden su uso. Metal que en este caso es un saco de oro.

La persona golpea la puerta metálica del ascensor con rabia, oye acercase a Shizuo.

Mira hacia atrás con terror y decide saltar hacia el vacío por uno de los ventanales.

Lleva el oro consigo y lo usa para romper el vidrio en vez de usar su cuerpo y se lanza desde un 20avo piso. Shizuo cansado de la persecución, decide saltar en la misma dirección y agarra a la mujer de nuevo.

-¡Déjame ir!- dice ella sin mirarle pero deja de moverse al ver quién es. – ¿Porque otra vez?- Shizuo la atrae hacia sí y se prepara para parar el golpe, como mucho se ganará un par de costillas rotas.

-Porque yo no soy una mentira, Izaya- la persona mencionada libera el saco de oro que empieza a esparcirse en el cielo mientras caen.

En un par de segundos caen en una de las hectáreas de jardín destrozándolo todo. Izaya sigue abrazado a Shizuo hasta este separa los brazos y lo deja sentado en el suelo.

Izaya se levanta y lo abofetea fuerte.

-Maldito Shizu-chan, todo mi plan al garete- y por fin se quita la máscara de mujer ricachona.

-¿Que mierda pretendías hacer con eso?- comenta Shizuo señalando el oro que llueve y la cantidad de gente que lo estaba recogiendo y guardando en bolsas.

-Robarlo para demostrar que toda la vida de esa mujer era una maldita mentira, estaba robando oro robado y viviendo una vida falsa.-Shizuo lo agarra de los hombros y lo obliga a mirarlo.

-Te recuerda a ti, ¿verdad?- Izaya no responde y solo se deja caer sobre el rubio. Con la frente apoyada en él, mirando el suelo.

-Tú, ¿me mientes?- Shizuo lo envuelve en un abrazo.

-Si te digo que eres molesto, es porque es verdad…

* * *

Viernes

-La pulga me lo contó todo- Shizuo se vuelve a reunir con aquellas tres personas que hoy vienen con ropas de turismo, preparadas para recibir cualquier noticia y tener que correr.

-Y entonces…- quiere saber Namie, de que iba ese zopenco de Izaya.

-Primero quiso burlarse la estupidez de las mujeres al enamorarlas con acciones simple de caballero, después conoció a la señorita en una en una fiesta y por un momento creyó que se gustaban. Pero la mujer le mintió, Izaya le mintió y se mintieron hasta el día de la celebración.

Izaya uso la identidad de la mujer para pasearse por donde ella frecuentaba, encontrándose una gran promiscuidad con todos los hombres y la telaraña de mentiras que ella tejía.

Se vio usado, el oro que había en el piso 39 era todo robado, había usado a Izaya para que lo robase para ella indirectamente, toda aquella información que tenía Izaya era de ella… era para ella.

Se vio engañado, mentido y destruido, quedando en nada y pensaba volar el edificio con ella y sus hombres dentro, escapándose con el oro, pero en un momento se tiró desde un 29avo piso.

-Afirmativo. Esa mujer destruyó a Izaya.- Vorona sorbe de su granizado.

-Izaya la estaba estudiando, ella a él. Él jugaba con ella, ella con él, hasta que uno de los dos se rompiera.- Shizuo mira a Namie que sigue hablando como en trance. –Ha encontrado a alguien como él y ha querido que solo hubiera uno.

-Afirmativo, él no se gusta a sí mismo- Shizuo asiente y decide marcharse. Estruja el envase y lo lanza a una papelera cercana. Al cruzar el paso de cebra caza a Izaya del brazo, va un poco perdido.

-¿Eh? ¿Shizu-chan?- para en seco y se lo mira de cabo a rabo.

-Vamos pulga, que te invito a algo…- trata de arrastrarlo pero el pelinegro se clava en el suelo, rígido.

El rubio suspira. Saca del bolsillo una tarjeta con bandas metálicas medio quemada y se la da. -Esta fue la que me salvo el culo, evitando que los pisos del 39 al 29 estallaran, supe de quién había sido obra- Izaya evita de mirarle y guarda la tarjeta en el bolsillo.

-Ehm… lo del ascensor…- Shizuo enciende un cigarrillo.

-Si vuelves a hacer algo así, se repetirá…-Izaya para de respirar.-Y a la próxima, cumpliré mi promesa de no dejarte escapar, señorita.- Shizuo recibe una colleja.

-Pensaba que eras más tonto.-Y Shizuo recibe una sonrisa de Izaya -Pero invito yo.

-Así es Míster Perfecto, así es.

* * *

-Afirmativo, Namie-san ¿Y quién era la persona que estaba abajo junto con la señorita y Tom-san?- Namie escupe zumo a presión y empieza a toser.

-Pues la verdad, es que no lo sé. De verdad.

* * *

-Y con todos usted, desde la mesa de atrás y con un granizado de fresa~ **-Mr. Mentira Perfecta**.

* * *

 ** _Holis~¿Que os a parecido? Izaya es el jefe a la hora de montar pollos y lo mejor es no saberlo todo. Izaya (Perfecto), Izaya señorita ricachona... Izaya haciendose pasar por el mismo. !Genial!_**

 ** _Si os a gustado dejadme algo, review o fav, si os like then seguidme. Hasta otra~_**


End file.
